You?
by FuturePrincess
Summary: What were Serena/Darien thinking the first time they met? How did it go downhill so quickly? Here's one possibility. Short drabble of our favorite couple's first meeting! Fluff piece prequel/sequel to You Again?, but can also stand alone. Enjoy!
1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

Hi all! I'm back but not with an original piece. Sorry about that, but this is what I came up with recently so I thought I'd share my ideas on Darien and Serena's first meeting. This will be a VERY short story. Two chapters probably - maybe three at most. This is in BOTH perspectives this time. The first title **You Got Me** comes from Colbie Caillat's song and it is the beloved Serena's perspective. The second **I Just Haven't Met You Yet** comes from the amazing Michael Buble and Darien finally gets to speak/think! They're not directly related to either song, but I like them. Sooooooo enjoy!

**FP**

* * *

**You Got Me**

**

* * *

**

You know that feeling you get the first day of school? It's all butterflies of anticipation and anxiety. Every term of new classes I'd get that feeling and I still don't know if it is a nice feeling or if it is just plain annoying.

The beginning of my sophomore year is no different. I mean it isn't nearly as bad as the first day of freshman year. Freshman year butterflies are the worst, as least for me because mainly I had butterflies of anxiety and that part I KNOW I don't like. That part is annoying. My main concern is AP Composition. That's the one I think I'm most nervous about. It's my 'college level' course and I don't know how well I'll do seeing as I'm not in college and all.

But if Amy has been doing AP classes since 8th grade I certainly can now, right? I guess that isn't a good example to make myself feel better. Amy being a genius and me being… well, not quite up to her standards. She'll always be thirty steps ahead in the intelligence department, but I accepted that the second I met her in 6th grade and she used the word 'augmentation' in regular conversation. I mean, that word isn't that bad now, but to my 6th grade self- and most 6th graders – it was a bit intense.

Anyway, I can't help these thoughts as I get ready for my first day of class. I got up extra early too. It's six o'clock for God's sake!

Okay, fine, maybe the bus comes at six thirty and six o'clock is actually probably late for most people, but for me I think this is a record. Come the second week of class I'll be rolling out of bed at around six twenty and running after the bus in my pjs…

I really, really hope that doesn't happen. I've done it a couple times but I obviously try not to. Kids in high school really don't care much about that stuff though. Most of them are just as tired so they're half asleep on the bus. The perky ones annoy the crap out of me. I mean, how on EARTH can you be perky at six thirty in the morning? I don't think even Gandhi liked six thirty in the morning and Gandhi pretty much likes anything.

That's not really the point though. What if I fail? What if I make no new friends? I like my old ones but people say networking is important even in high school. I hate networking. What kind of term is that anyway? Probably a term that a bunch of pod business people came up with to bug the crap out of the rest of us regular folks. Folks is a weird word. You know what else is weird? Where is my purple skirt? I was planning on wearing that. It is essential. I even have a shirt that matches it well- it is white but with these rainbow trees. It fulfills all of the ROYGBIV except the V so the purple skirt is perfect! Where is it?

"MOM!" I ran out of the room and knocked on my parents' door. "MOM!"

"What, Serena?" Her voice came from downstairs. "Don't be so loud, your dad has the day off today. Let him relax for once."

"Where's my purple skirt?" I whisper-yelled to her.

She gave me a look, looking up at me from downstairs. "How should I know if you don't?"

"You always do." I said with a smile hoping it looked innocent and pathetic enough to make her look.

It was. I'm great at this kind of thing. Probably because I kind of am innocent and pathetic… a majority of the time.

As she went on the search I put on the rainbow tree shirt and looked at my reflection. My pigtails were a little droopy. Never good. This is my signature do; I can't ruin its reputation. So I had something to occupy the ten minutes it took my mom to find the skirt… from under my dresser.

"Really, Serena. You have to be a bit more organized. This place is a dump." She gave the room a thorough, sour look.

"It isn't that bad." I didn't think so at least. If you look around from a third perspective I suppose it could be, but it just appears that way because of all the clutter from really sentimental stuff. Plus it is my room, why can't I do what I want with it?

"You have about five minutes." My mom said as she left the room.

Well, it was decent timing. My pigtails were up and perky with these really cute red clips I'd gotten for my last birthday.

As I waited in the darkness, completely alone at the bus stop, I wondered what the day would bring- what the new school year would be like. Probably the same as always was my conclusion. What could really happen?

As we'd done the previous year, Amy, Lita, Ray, Mina, and I all sat down on the west side of the school. This time we were upgraded to the third floor instead of the freshman fourth floor- thank God! Come two more years we'll never worry about stairs again.

"Wait… What do I have third period?" Mina asked as she stared at the ceiling trying to think.

"Composition with us, duh." I answered while pulling on her ponytail a bit.

"Ouch! See, this is why putting your hair up is never a good idea, but it is cute, right? I bumped it!" She said pointing to the obvious bump on top of her head.

I tried to suppress my laugh. Bumping it is just weird in my opinion, but Mina got really into it this past month when she saw some celebrity do it. She showed me the picture and I don't think it looked good on them either. But Mina is cute, as always.

"It is adorable, Min." Amy replied kindly, always the nice one. Ray sat against the locker with her eyes closed as she got the last couple minutes of rest while Lita just kept looking through a book. The time eventually passed and the bell rang indicating Ray's nap time was over.

"See you guys later!" I waved and hopped away with a smile. Good start so far.

My first two periods passed in a blur. It was actually relatively boring, but that is to be expected since that's always the most awkward day. We of course played lots and lots of ice breakers which broke a litttttllleee bit of the awkward glacier between my classmates and me. I had to come up with an interesting fact and an adjective that started with the same letter as my first name but after first period I had it down to a T. It is no surprise that I nearly ran to third period, the class I'd have with all four of my best friends! Sure, it'll be hard but we have Amy to help us. I'm surprised she hasn't already taken it.

"How were your first two periods?" Amy asked as I sat next to her. The rest of the girls hadn't made it yet.

"Okay, boring. You?"

"Same as usual. I already have two books to read by the end of the week."

Yeah, I couldn't relate to that since my classes just played icebreakers all period. Guess my day is better than it could've been.

Slowly people came in, filling up the class with the usually noises of chit-chatter. Ray came in a few minutes after us, Lita strolled in as the bell rang and finally Mina took her seat a while after the teacher started talking. All she had to do was give an innocent smile as though that never happens and Mr. Gradin gave her a brief smile and continued talking.

"He's kinda cute." Mina whispered from behind me and I looked to see who she was looking at- Mr. Gradin. I rolled my eyes. Out of any of us Mina would notice something like that. But I agreed. He definitely had something going for him.

My daydreaming was interrupted when I heard Mr. Gradin's voice say, "Alright, so everyone get up!" in a cheery way that warned me another ice breaker was eminent.

"What is my adjective?" Amy said in a panicked way.

"Really? You can't come up with one?" I was incredulous. She had the biggest vocabulary of any of us.

"I can come up with really weird ones. What's a good, non-loser A adjective?"

"How about amicable? It describes you; it is smart, but not too hard for people to understand." She smiled at my response and nodded.

"How about we pretend we don't know each other?" I suggested as soon as I noticed that everyone, including Lita, Mina, and Ray had partnered up with others to greet people with their adjective.

"Sounds good." Amy said relieved. "I hate ice breakers."

"Tell me about it. I've been playing them all day."

"I'm amicable Amy!" She shook my hand and we giggled.

"Amicable? Wow, that's a good adjective. You must be brilliant for coming up with it."

"It was my friend's suggestion actually." Amy giggled.

"She must be something. Well, I'm Silly Serena."

"Silly? That's really cute." Amy replied with a smile.

"And true." I replied and then Amy was swept off by someone else. I stood awkwardly for a moment. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a pair of midnight eyes glowing down upon me. That is literally the only way I can describe it. They glowed. Down upon me because I'm so much shorter than the bearer of those lovely midnight orbs.

Holy crap. I'm pretty sure he's got to be in the top ten most beautiful people I've seen list. If not number one. His smile was only marginally crooked, but I swear it made him sexier than anyone I'd ever seen. His black hair was a little on the long-ish side but it didn't droop on his face like that kind of hair does on other guys. Instead it just appeared voluminous. Like something out of a really, really insanely sexy shampoo commercial. Probably one in which a hot model was in the shower with him shampooing it… Though that'd be a bit of an inappropriate commercial I suppose.

But, man, I wish I were shampooing his hair now.

"Hi!" he said brightly with a smile extending his hand. It took me a second to get my head straight and extend my own for a shake. His skin was even soft- probably because the model washed him too… Oh, god, Serena! What are you thinking?

I think I really did a head shake to clear my befuddled mind.

"Hi! I'm Silly Serena!" My voice was a bit on the high side and by 'a bit' I mean that no little girl has anything on my squeaky voice-box. He laughed a bit, but I'm not sure if that is at my ridiculous voice or because of the name. Hopefully the name.

"I'm Daring Darien." He replied, smile still intact.

I wonder what he dares to do. Does he dare let a complete stranger shampoo his hair? Probably not unless he is completely insane or a complete womanizer.

"Anything, dare me." He said and I was confused for a second… Then I realized I voiced my thought aloud… Not all of it thank god! Just "What do you dare do?"

He wants me to dare him? I fail at dares! That's why I prefer people to say truth in truth and dare. I can't come up with dares.

"I really don't have one." I replied with a ridiculous giggle. He smiled – how nice, he's not making fun of how completely little girl I'm being.

Instead he leaned over. Oh my God he smells good.

"Honestly?" He whispered conspiratorially. "I'm glad you don't. I actually don't like dares that much I just couldn't come up with another adjective."

I laughed although I was kind of depressed that he leaned away once he was done with his remark. The next thing I knew he was swept away, giving me a quick wave goodbye. Others approached me as well, but I was in a trance the rest of class. I just kept looking over at the beautiful midnight eyed boy, wondering why I'd never had a class with him before. Wondering if I'd be coherent next time we met.

By the end of class I could probably be president of his fan club. I saw how he really liked to run his hands through his hair- it wasn't a 'I'm vein and trying to voluminize my hair' kind of thing. It was more out of habit, something to do with empty hands. Mainly he was approached by others which made me feel a little special because he's the one that approached me. He saw me look at him towards the end of class but he didn't seem to think much of it, he just smiled. I was glad when he did because if I were him I'd probably think I'm a complete creep, but I was mainly pretty discrete about my creeping. At least I hope I was.

When we sat back down I was no longer interested in anything to do with Mr. Gradin. He no longer appealed to me on any level. The only person I cared to think about was Darling Darien. I thought for a second before laughing at myself. I'm a complete idiot. Get your head on straight Tsukino! You're not boy crazy! But I didn't fool myself, I dawdled at the end of class so that Darien would leave before me and so I could get a little more time to look at him. He had a nice back too…

"Serena?" Ray snapped her fingers in front of my face as we walked out of class. "What's wrong with you?"

Darien got out of view so I grounded myself back to Earth. "Nothing, sorry. Just spacing out."

"Tell me about it." Ray said with a huff. "Can you believe we have to write a paper already?"

"What?" I asked, really interested. I didn't hear this part.

She looked at me funny. "Didn't you hear anything Mr. Gradin said?"

I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "Read the schedule."

"Where are the girls?" I took notice of their absence. Ray gave me another evil look.

"Are you high?" She actually sounded serious.

"No!" I slapped her arm. "Idiot."

"You're one to talk. Go off to class and pay attention this time, Sere. See yea tonight!"

I waved her bye and walked absent-mindedly to my last period, day dreaming the whole way there of a really, really inappropriate shampoo commercial.

If only.

* * *

**Haven't Met You Yet**

**

* * *

**

It was five thirty when the alarm rang, but I was awake about ten minutes beforehand as usual. I had plenty of time to shower and get ready as was my regular routine. I hate being late or rushed, everything about a rushed morning taints the rest of the day. How someone can get ready in under an hour is beyond me. It isn't as though I do my hair or anything, but a good day starts off with a good morning.

I tend to get a bit disorganized with my things during the summer so I need the time to find what I want to wear and the last minute school supplies I hadn't packed. My uncle wouldn't be up for another three hours at least, the lucky bastard. I like early mornings but an occasional late one would do some good. My body doesn't even allow for such a thing. I think the latest I've slept in is 10 and that's on a crazy day where I'm up until four in the morning, usually chatting up Drew about his girl problems – he has a lot of those.

Every morning when I have the house practically to myself I get a better feeling as to why I wake up so early. This place isn't the cheeriest of all places, not like Drew's place. His house is full of light and not just because of the lamps- we have plenty of those. It is filled with family portraits and little knickknacks the family had acquired over the years, even some stuff I'd given them. I love going over there and seeing those ugly paintings or drawings I'd made in middle school that Mrs. Masen insisted I'd give to her because I planned to throw them away. At the time I thought it was stupid but as I get older I feel more and more appreciative of her. She makes me feel like I have a family.

Don't get me wrong, my uncle's put up plenty of portraits. And by that I mean portraits. They're really awkward. It is basically either of him or me in really intense poses that make us look like Victorian royalty. I don't get why he likes it.

So I suppose I get why I like to get up early, the earlier I get up the early I get to leave the house, even if I have to stand outside waiting for the bus for a little bit. Even if it is below zero outside, it's warmer than this frozen tundra.

When I'm leaving I hear my uncle all the way from upstairs moaning. For God's sake, yesterday was Sunday! I thought that was the day of rest, but I guess my uncle has no day of rest.

I meet up with Drew in front of the third floor lockers on the East side of the school, as usual. The floor is different since we're sophomores but I'm pretty sure we'll forever be meeting on the East side.

"Morning, man." I greeted Drew when he strolled in. No wonder he has so many girl problems- his baby blues can sparkle in the morning and he's dressier than… I don't know, someone dressy.

"Sup." He greets with a smile and punches my arm. "Excited for the first day?"

"Should be decent, probably going to get my ass kicked this year."

"No kidding." He rolled his eyes but it didn't come off in a mean way- I don't think Drew has a mean bone in his body. It was just playful. "Dude, that's why you don't take all APs. I'm taking just Comp with you and I can already foresee it kicking my ass. You're insane; I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Because one day I'll employ you, you lazy ass." I slapped the side of his head and he laughed.

"Probably true." Then we heard Mindy greet us from the side, an admirer of mine actually. I'm not too interested; she has this really airy voice that I hate. Airy people are annoying. I tried to act as nonchalant as possible as to not attract her attention but anything I said seemed to be drop-dead hilarious on this fine morning. I swear when I said "Hi," she giggled. What kind of girl does that?

An airy one I suppose.

"So, what's your schedule like this year, Darey?" She was blinking her eyelashes way too much for my liking. And she called me Darey. What the hell is that? You can't just nickname people when you barely know them, especially stupid airy-people nicknames.

I shrugged. "Euro, calc, composition, then chem." I replied. I didn't add what level because she'd probably find it either funny or really praise-worthy and I prefer no reaction.

"Oh!" God! Her voice just went up five octaves. "Which comp class? Third period right? AP?"

Fuck.

"Yup, that'd be the one. Drew here is in it too!" I was actually enthusiastic about that one! Maybe she'd jump at Drew.

"Yay! We have a class together!" She apparently didn't care if Drew was there or not because she just gave him a brief smile then turned her full attention back to me and did this weird jump – kind of to the side. It was weird but I just smiled along, hoping she'd be on her way soon.

Saved by the bell.

"See you later Mindy!" and I gave a quick wave to a thoroughly amused Drew. He gave a mock-Mindy wave bye- aka very airy and girly. That girl put the cliché back in high school girls.

My classes kicked off well enough. European history seemed to be really intense but I think it should be interesting. American history isn't too colorful but when it comes to Europe it is like a rainbow. I had a really quirky teacher for calc. He kind of looks like Mussolini but his personality is nothing alike to the famed fascist. He seems to think everything is absolutely hilarious because whenever a student said something he'd laugh like Santa Clause. A bit weird, but we'll see how that goes.

When I got into the Comp room I scanned the room for Drew, hoping to cling to him and be in deep conversation when Mindy came looking for me. Maybe she wouldn't, but come on she's definitely coming for me. I'm not naïve enough to believe she wouldn't.

He wasn't there yet. There were only two girls there, one of them seemed half asleep. Her hair was really weird, it was like - are those pigtails? Or what? I don't even know. I don't really care but I'm just sitting here completely bored, we got out of calc early so there's plenty of time to waste analyzing strangers. She is actually really pretty. I don't think I've seen that big of eyes on anyone outside of cartoons before. They're not abnormal or anything, but they definitely catch the eye. Her friend had similar eyes too actually – though a darker blue – but for some reason the blonde appealed to me more. I think it's the weird hair. I'm a sucker for weird.

Before long the class was full, Drew included. And thank God, Mindy not there. She came in about a minute after the bell rang at the same time as this blonde bombshell Mina, I'd met her briefly last year. Mindy didn't have time to chat me up since the teacher started talking.

Before long we were off with those dumb ice breakers that teachers think actually break ice. I guess it works a bit, but I find the tradition a bit ridiculous. We'll get to know our neighbors on our own terms eventually, leave well enough alone. I've never really been one to be extremely outgoing with strangers. I'm not shy by any means, but extending that first hand always makes me too anxious. But seeing Drew occupied and Mindy heading straight for me had me singing a different tune.

Blonde pigtails should be interesting, even if she's talking to that other girl- she's definitely her friend so they don't need introducing. Oh, and perfect timing someone grabbed the dark eyed friend! My lucky day.

I tap her on the shoulder and see Mindy give up her hunt from my peripheral vision. Yes, lucky day. At first pigtails' brows were furrowed but she quickly broke out into a smile that made me instantly comfortable. She was nice already! And she smelled amazing – what was it? A little sweet but a little floral. Whatever it is it is working for me.

Then she spoke… Wow, she puts Mindy to shame.

"Hi!" Her voice was practically at a different frequency. Maybe she's just nervous around strangers; I don't think a voice like that is natural. "Hi!" She repeated and I just smiled a little uncomfortably until her voice lowered to that of a normal person and she giggled a little and said "I'm Silly Serena!" This time my smile and even a small laugh were genuine, silly is just such a cute adjective to describe yourself. I can imagine her being silly.

"I'm Daring Darien." I know how lame that is, but that's seriously the only adjective that comes to mind. Drew calls me Dare sometimes so maybe I'm daring? Yeah… I don't think so either.

"So, what do you dare do?" She questioned and it seemed a rather suggestive question, she raised her eyebrows a bit that suggested a different kind of dare. But maybe that's my ridiculous guy imagination – probably because of her perfume... Maybe not?

"Anything, dare me." I played along seeing where exactly she'd take this. Interesting conundrum already, this Serena. She thought about it for a while then shrugged and laughed.

"I really don't have one."

That's kind of disappointing. I almost said that, but I didn't. That'd be a weird thing to say so I just smiled. And I do like her honesty. I leaned over, mainly because my body had been pushing forward since I'd caught the scent of her perfume but I pretended it's to tell her my 'secret'.

"Honestly? I'm glad you don't. I actually don't like dares that much I just couldn't come up with another adjective." She seemed to find that charming, at least that's what I got from her laugh. Or maybe she just thinks I'm stupid. You never know. I should probably lean away now either way. I hope she didn't notice that linger and think I'm creepy.

Before she could say anything else I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sighed in relief when I saw it wasn't Mindy and I waved a regretful goodbye to Silly Serena as she too found a new ice-breaker partner, one that stole away the lovely scent. For some reason, even as I talked to others in the class I just couldn't stop glancing over at her. Her hair was so silly. It smelled amazing- as I discovered the source when I'd leaned over- but it was so silly. I just can't pinpoint what it is exactly. They're not really pigtails. And the girl that wore them… pretty interesting. She was almost flirting for a second but then she became all confused then straight-forward. Weird, that's pretty much the only way to describe her. And silly. And really good-smelling. If good-smelling was an adjective she should use it for all icebreakers because it is so true.


	2. Day Two

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long to update! First I didn't have many ideas then I had some editorial issues, but here is the latest chapter! I dont know exactly how I feel about it. Overall I got the message across but I suppose it could've been a bit better. But we finally know what happened to give them their formal titles ;)! Let me know what you think! One more chapter will finish this story as it's just a short glimpse of our favorite couple! I've already written it so look forward to that soon!

As always, read, rant, review!

**FP**

* * *

**Jerk Extraordinaire**

**

* * *

****Day Two- Serena's POV**  


Later after the first day of classes was over, the girls and I went to the arcade/smoothie shop near the school. Our favorite worker came about an hour after we got there. That's the first time I ever realized that Andrew also went to our school.

"Did you know he's in our class – like our Comp class?" I was incredulous about this. How did we not notice?

"Yeah." Lita replied flatly, looking at me in confusion.

"He's in our actual class too." Amy added helpfully.

"Apparently you weren't just out of it today." Ray said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm not out of it! I bet you didn't even know Ray." I know that's a lame response, especially because I stuck my tongue out at her, but that's the only response I could think of. She rolled her eyes again.

"Of course I know! He's been in a couple classes with me."

"Really?" Mina finally came into the conversation. She looked confused. Yay! She didn't know either.

"Of course you wouldn't realize either." Ray said as if that were to be expected.

"I'm not alone, that's all that matters. Solidarity sister!" I replied with a smile and high five to poor Mina who had begun pouting a little at Ray's response to her obliviousness. Then she perked up.

"Wait, you've been out of it? Since when?" Mina'd apparently caught that little remark by Ray. To that Ray rolled her eyes again. If she keeps at it they'll just get stuck up there.

"Since third period she's had glazed eyes." Ray smiled wickedly then added, "A boy!"

"What kind of conclusion is that?" I asked, but I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I can practically smell the testosterone driving you crazy." Her smile widened as my cheeks got redder and redder. To this remark all the girls' ears perked up.

"It's not a big deal at all. Just a random guy." Mina didn't think that was enough. She smacked my arm lightly and smiled that giddy Mina smile.

"Come on! Tell! I tell you guys everything!" She gave me another cutesy pout.

Ray came to my rescue- kinda.

"But we never even ask, you just tell." Mina glared at her and even though I knew that didn't scare Ray, she turned to me again. "But I want to know too!"

Amy and Lita nodded their heads in excited agreement- Amy's was a little more passive than Lita's because she had a book already in front of her so she seemed to only half listen to the conversation.

"Seriously, it's less than nothing. Except for his eyes… and his hair." I knew my eyes glazed over then. Mina encouraged me to go on and in a dreamy haze I'm pretty sure I described everything in more detail than anyone asides from the ever love-struck Mina wanted to know. Just when I'd moved onto his scent –"Something indescribable. It's really woodsy so really manly but there's this hint of sweetness in it that -"

"Wow, some lucky guy has got five hot admirers." Andrew's voice interrupted my dazed ramblings and I blushed even more profusely. I didn't feel so bad when I saw the other girls' equally ridiculous expressions – even Amy had put down her book to swoon.

I swear we all laughed awkwardly in unison. That's when you know you're truly best friends.

"Strawberry shake." Mina started off, distracting Andrew away from our conversation. Once all our orders were placed, thankfully, Lita took over the discussion. Her topic, of course, was Kevin. We all accepted that this would be forever a part of Lita. Since we met her, her all time favorite topic has been Kevin. Either that or a new recipe. I gladly let her take the attention away because I felt really stupid for going on like that. I barely know the guy!

As anticipated I barely made it to the bus the next morning – partly because I stayed up late thinking too much about stupid things and stupid smells and stupid everything. Ah, but he was worth it. Mom came in yelling throughout the house – this time not caring how loud she was because dad was already up for work and Sammy needed to get up too.

"Serena! Seriously! You're old enough where I shouldn't have to keep getting you up like this!" She killed my eyes with the curtains she suddenly opened. I felt like a vampire being burned by its rays.

"Mom!" I yelled and covered my face with the blanket.

"One day, when you're older you'll be able to wake up early with no problems, Sweetie. How about we start that day today?" She asked in a perky, very-not-morning-appropriate voice.

"I don't want to!" I squealed as I tried to burrow further in my blankets. She sighed and sat down on the side of my bed.

"I was like this when I was younger too." She sighed again, I guess reminiscing her youth. "But!" She got up cheerfully– showing very peculiar bipolar tendencies – and stole my blanket away as I groaned in frustration, "I grew up and started waking with the rest of the human population. Up!" She kissed my forehead before physically getting me out of bed.

"Fine! What did I do to deserve this? What on Earth –" I have no idea what else I mumbled as I angrily stormed to the bathroom.

I barely kept my head up for first period. It really is impossible to expect me to pay attention for a full eighty minutes when the topic is history and it is seven thirty in the morning.

Math was not much better and I nearly got caught sleeping by Ms. Haruna – that would be bad on the second day of classes. Luckily a friend of mine, Molly, nudged me right in time.

"Really, Serena, it's only the second day," She said in her nasally voice – she's nice and beautiful with big dough eyes and voluminous brown hair, but she really does have a nasally voice. I mumbled a thank you to her and tried to continue my nap – being more discrete this time so that my eyes were half open, anticipating when Ms. Haruna would face our direction so I could pretend to be a good student.

I am, however, really excited for third period! Who knows? Maybe I'll get to talk to him again… I wonder if we'll even be able to with classes starting to teach legitimately.

Whatever. I always have the girls to look forward to. Adding a pair of midnight eyes in the mix is just a bonus.

When I entered though, no one was there. I sighed sadly. This sucks. I rested my head down for a second before hearing someone enter the class. It was him. I automatically straightened.

He was followed closely by this girl Mindy – she's one of the most gorgeous girls in the class and quite popular but I don't much like her. Her voice is too airy and her personality isn't even good enough to compensate listening to that all day. But I didn't pay too close of attention to her, I just looked at him with googoo eyes. Wow, I'm an imbecile but he's so cute!

He looked to my direction then – he'd been talking to Mindy so he hadn't seen me stare at him. I felt stupid being caught staring at him like a moron so I just looked down at my notebook.

It's a really silly thing to do really because the least I could've done to cover up the fact that I was blatantly staring at him is smile as though we made eye contact purely by coincidence.

But my brain doesn't work that fast when I'm running on little sleep. I pretended to _really_ be into my notebook although it is completely blank because we haven't started taking any notes in this class yet.

I _can't _believe he caught me staring at him. I really am an imbecile!

"Hey." I knew it was his voice right beside me and my heart sped up. I know I'm blushing and I don't even know why. I looked up cautiously, he was just smiling. That's good; at least he isn't creeped out by me.

"Hi!" Oh my God… My voice is SO high pitched AGAIN. What's wrong with me?

He laughs and I look down again at my notebook.

"Really into those notes there huh? We've barely even started anything worth studying in any of my classes." I blush again – I really hope he didn't see the fact that it was empty, but he'd taken the seat behind me already so he didn't seem to have paid much attention.

"Earth to Meatball Head." I heard him distantly say. I turned around at that. What'd he just say?

"What'd you say?" I ask, confused. He laughs again – so cute!

"Meatball Head." He says as though he's figured out some unsolvable puzzle and he pats one of my pigtails. "I kept thinking, what do those look like? They're like meatballs, obviously!"

I look at him a little in confusion. "They're pigtails." Why would he call them Meatballs? Why is he not even calling me by name?

"Na, definitely Meatballs. It fits you, Meatball Head," He laughs again and pats them and I slap his hand away from them. This time I don't think his laugh is cute.

"They're _not_ meatballs! And my name is Serena. _Not_ Meatball Head, thank you very much." What's up with this guy? I mean, he barely knows me and he's calling me Meatball Head? That's not flattering in _any _way. He seems to find me funny again – what's wrong with him?

"Whatever you say Meatball Head." His midnight eyes are alight with laughter.

"It's Serena." I felt my blood boil. Seriously, this guy has problems. I thought he was cute? As if! What a jerk!

"Meatball Head." He repeats with another laugh.

"Hey Serena!" I hear Amy greet from behind me and turn to her. She sees my frustrated face and looks confused but before she could say anything I grab my stuff and her arm.

"Let's find somewhere else to sit." I tell her and I hear him behind me.

"You forgot your notebook," He says and before I could grab it, he'd noticed. He laughs again, "Your fascinatingly empty notebook, Meatball Head."

This is _so_ embarrassing. And he has _so _many problems! Seriously! What's wrong with him? I grab it quickly.

"SERENA!" I scream from frustration as Andrew comes over – he waves to me, but looks confused. I wave absently as I drag Amy across the room, but that's still not very far unfortunately.

"What was that about?" Amy asks, completely lost – still looking over at Darien then over to me.

"I don't want to talk about that jerk." I reply, ending our discussion.

And I thought he had so much potential. I really am a Meatball Head! Demented Darien is absolutely insufferable.

Maybe I overreacted due to lack of sleep? This was only a brief thought that I shook from my head. No. Darien's just Jerk Extraordinaire.

* * *

**Meatball Head**

**

* * *

**

******Day Two- Darien's POV**  


My day was as boring as can be, but I found myself inexplicably looking forward to third period. I don't know why. Probably because of Andrew – he's pretty much the only friend I have in any of these classes. The rest are filled with already formed cliques. I despise cliques. The funny thing is even the nerds in my classes form them. I could join any of them if I wanted – I've been asked enough to do things with these people, but it just makes me uncomfortable. I associate with my classmates as much as I need, but really Andrew is the only person I have ever really related to on a personal level in this school.

The only negative about third period is Mindy… My God she really is more insufferable than I remember from last year. You'd think the summer might have matured her a little, but nope. She's worse than ever. I was unlucky enough to bump into her in the hall on the way to third period so I have to tolerate her presence for the small walk to class – the time restraint doesn't stop her from saying all there could possibly be to say in this world. If that weren't bad enough she's added a new technique to her flirting. Every other word she places her hand somewhere on me. It didn't make me comfortable in the least. I'm guessing this is supposed to get me thinking about her – probably any other guy who wasn't so utterly annoyed by her would think something dirty. Maybe I'm just above the rest of the barbaric male population. Definitely.

"You know what I mean?" She was saying off in the distance as I continued zoning out her words and we entered the class. I have no idea what she means, but I nod with a smile hoping she wouldn't realize I've been completely ignoring her. And yup, it works. She continues on telling me more about whatever it is I agree with her on.

I catch sight of two blonde balls across the room and we make eye contact. She didn't even smile before turning her attention to a notebook on her desk. The contact was too brief. She'd been looking at me beforehand, it was obvious. At least I think. You don't just look away when you accidently catch someone's eye, right? She was totally looking.

I find myself going in her direction so I quickly tell Mindy some form of goodbye – I don't even know what. I barely register her pout as I walk in Serena's direction. She really does like that hairstyle. It's like… meatballs. That's what it is! What a weird girl, but for some reason I can't help but smile at her oddness.

"Hey." I say from beside her, but she takes a second to look up, apparently really into whatever it was on her notebook.

"Hi!" Wow. High pitched. Do I really make her that nervous? I can't help but laugh.

"Really into those notes there huh?" I ask as I take the seat behind her. What does she even have to look at already? Classes have barely started teaching anything legitimate and certainly no one could be studying already. Maybe she's really intense about her studies though, who knows. I'm pretty sure I say something about this but she doesn't seem to be paying attention. She hasn't even turned to look my way in the seat behind her.

"Earth to Meatball Head." I say in an attempt to get her attention and it works! Finally. Sheesh. First she's really into staring at me and now she barely acknowledges my presence.

"What'd you say?" She asks looking adorably confused and I can't help but laugh again. She really does look good confused though I haven't seen her not look good yet. Maybe pissed she'd look bad… I kind of doubt it. Her face is too… I don't know. She'd just look like a kitten or something.

"Meatball Head." I repeat with a smile at her. "I kept thinking, what do those look like? They're like meatballs, obviously!" Really, I can't believe I didn't think of it yesterday. I pat one of them and holy shit, even in that little ball her hair is like silk.

Cute. Nice hair. Still smells amazing – today she smells like vanilla mixed with something else. And weird. I could get used to this girl.

She looks at me again for a second before saying, "They're pigtails." Her face is even more scrunched up than before and I still find it adorable. She should keep scrunching it like that, it is somehow both funny and cute.

"Na, definitely meatballs. It fits you, Meatball Head." I laugh again and fulfill my urge to pat the other meatball and even allow my hand to skim the length of it for the briefest moment so hopefully she doesn't realize. Wow. That's all I'm saying. Wow. But it is only wow for about a second because my hand is suddenly slapped by the lightest touch which is both thrilling and frustrating. I look up to her with my hand back against my desk, where I really should keep it.

Yup. She is like a kitten when she's mad. I really should try to not smile or laugh but I can't help it.

"They're _not_ meatballs! And my name is Serena. _Not_ Meatball Head, thank you very much." She really doesn't like this Meatball Head business does she? But it's so true! I can't believe she doesn't totally agree.

"Whatever you say Meatball Head." I say still laughing and smiling like the fool I'm sure I am at this moment.

"It's Serena!" Her face is red now. Wow. She's gorgeous.

"Meatball Head." I repeat, hoping she gets redder though I'm imagining a lot of… things with her face like that. There's so many things I could do to make that face redder and trust me, all of them are inappropriate especially during class.

"Hey Serena!" Someone greets from afar and I really hope they don't come over and steal her away, but she doesn't have to. While I'm still fantasizing a million and one ways to get Meatball Head fifty shades redder she's gotten up.

"Let's find somewhere else to sit." My fantasies disappeared instantly as her face was removed from my greedy vision. But she's left her notebook.

"You forgot your notebook," I say as I pick it up. It's completely empty. I can't help but smile at that. So she _was_ staring at me! Suddenly my imagined fantasies are back in my head as I tease her. "Your fascinatingly empty notebook, Meatball Head."

"SERENA!" She screams, but that just makes my adolescent brain imagine her using that same volume, though slightly less angry and maybe a little more pleased to shout _my_ name as she turns a billion shades redder. I didn't even mind that she was gone, my brain was elsewhere completely and I didn't even need the encouragement of looking at her to imagine anything else. I had enough material to use.

"What's wrong with Serena?" Drew's voice barely registered in my brain as he came and sat in the seat Meatball Head had vacated.

"Absolutely nothing. Trust me." I say, but I'm still not really into the conversation. His manly laughter which is so unlike the girly one that was part of my fantasy finally got me out of it. No offense to Drew, but he doesn't get to be in on this one even if he's my best friend. With my mind finally a little clearer I see Drew shake his head.

"She looks absolutely pissed, dude. What'd you do?" I look over at her. We make eye contact for the briefest second for the second time today. Her face is crimson with anger and she gives me what I imagine is her most lethal look, but that does absolutely nothing to stop me from smiling like the biggest idiot I am.

"Don't say a word for a while Drew." I command as I close my eyes and lay back in my chair with my trillion new fantasies all revolving around my Meatball Head. Maybe I'm not as high above the barbaric male population as I thought. Whatever.


	3. Present Day

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took longer than expected for this chapter. It's not my fault! I had it all written and then I gave it to my loverly editor and she told me that it needed to be... well, spiced up five notches haha. So I tried to deliver that, but you have to let me know if I succeeded or not as I'm inexperienced in this sort of writing. For my more innocent readers, stay away from this chapter and just be happy knowing what you know thus far. I think this might warrant an M rating, but as of now I'm keeping it. If I get back up on changing the rating, it'll be done. I know this is pretty short, but I thought it got everything across pretty well. This is the last chapter of this story and the end of the whole **You Again?/You?** series, though Serena/Darien are featured some in Mina's story **Unwritten**. Sooo with no further ado: Read, rant, review!

_Previously on __**You?**_

In case you've forgotten because fall3nros3s (ie my AWESOME, dumpster diving editor) informed me that she did when she started reading this... what you need to know about the previous chapter is that Darien's side of the second day meeting revealed that he likes calling Serena Meatball Head so that she'd turn all red and he'd imagine pervy things lol. Remember that and you're good to go. Now for realz... Read, rant, review!

* * *

**You?**

**

* * *

**

_**Present Day - **_**Back ****to ****Serena's POV**

"THAT'S what you were thinking when we first met?" I asked incredulously as I got out of Darien's hold once he'd finish his side of the story. I sat up more fully on the bed, glaring down at him. I smacked his head just for emphasis.

"Hey! You can't fault me. I was a teenage boy!" He didn't seem repentant as his smile hadn't been displaced at all and he lightly rubbed his head where I'd hit him as though it was merely a tickle.

"Wow. THAT's your excuse? Really, Darien? Boys will be boys? What a stupid boy." I crossed my arms. Of course I wasn't really mad, but somehow we always end up in these tiffs when we're not really upset. I guess our dynamic will just never change. Not that I mind.

"You love this stupid boy." He replied with a wicked smile while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uhhuh." I replied nonchalantly as I got up.

"What? You're leaving?" He asked incredulously as he sat up too.

"Yes; I'm starting to rethink how I could've married such a stupid, pervy boy." I was almost laughing, but tried to contain it. His face had turned so pouty. An instant later there was a new glimmer in it.

"Fine, be a meatball head. Like usual." He said it so nonchalantly but I could see that wicked gleam in his eyes. It was so easy for me to recognize now; I can't believe I thought it was from mockery once-upon-a-time. Nope, he's just a stupid, horny boy deep down. With this in mind as well as my knowledge of his reasoning for calling me "Meatball Head", I just smiled in return.

"You know, there's an easier way to get the result you're looking for now."

His smile quirked up at that as he crawled to the end of the bed where I stood cross-armed. He didn't make a move at all - just looked at me with an upturned brow.

"Is there now?" He asked, still just kneeling there in front of me.

"Mhmm," I replied nonchalantly, still standing in my position.

"And what might that be?" He was going for innocent with that remark. The funniest part is that he can actually pull that off. He'd make a great actor.

"You'll just have to figure that one out for yourself." I answered nearly letting out the repressed laugh I held for his pouty expression.

"But I'm a stupid boy. You can't expect me to figure this out on my own!" He pouted again, more pathetic than ever.

"I think you have some idea."

"Not a clue," he shot back quickly with innocent doe eyes.

"Oh, well, never-mind then," I replied shrugging nonchalantly. It was getting even harder to contain the laugh. The look on his face….

"What? No! Don't never-mind me," He said and I squealed in surprise as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down on the bed then rolled us over so that I was lying precariously beneath his hovering body.

"If you don't know, I can't help you," I managed to get out as one small giggle escapes because of his ticklish breath fanning my face.

"No, no! Help me!" Then he smirked, "You know you want to." He gave a quick wink that made my smile even more foolishly wide and with that let himself drop more fully against me so that I could feel every incredibly hard contour of his body. I couldn't control the moan that escaped when he nipped my lip at the same time as he pushed himself against me in the lightest, most teasing grind. My eyes definitely just rolled to the back of my head, but he's not winning this one.

"Maybe, maybe not." My voice was strangled and it took all of my effort to smile mischievously instead of just groan at the persistent action of his hips. "But as the best wife in the world I'll give you a clue." At the same time as I let my hips rise off the bed to meet his own I leaned toward the small inch separating our lips, but at the last second turned to nibble lightly on his ear. I felt him shudder slightly at the touch. When I let my lips trail down to the hollow of his neck as I bucked desperately beneath him again he let out a moan. Point one for the Meatball Head! I smiled and brought our eyes back to equal level, though it was getting increasingly hard to keep my eyes open.

"I love my wife," he muttered and was about to swoop down… But before he could do anything more I let go of the laughter I'd contained earlier. I couldn't help it. I don't know why but this man is so ridiculously funny to me.

"You really are a Meatball Head… This isn't supposed to be funny!" He said, pulling back from the kiss to give me a mock-glare.

"But it is." I replied from beneath him, still laughing. He rolled his eyes at me but I could tell he didn't mind. He was just smiling.

"Fine then. I'll just have to shut you up myself." He barely mumbled this before leaning down and capturing my lips so that they were too busy to laugh. He took full advantage of my laugh as he invaded my mouth immediately with his tongue, leaving me utterly breathless. And all humor fled my body as he began to run his hands over my figure, stopping to trace my breasts over my thin tank-top with a feather-light touch. All my gasps were merely drowned into Darien's mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting one hand grasp his hair roughly to bring him closer if at all possible, and relaxed into his hold, no longer laughing but infinitely more amused. This is definitely a point for Jerk Extraordinaire, possibly more. When he came up briefly for air I was smiling like a fool, but I couldn't find the breath to speak my thoughts.

"What?" He asked only mildly curious as he trailed a path of butterfly kisses down my neck while his hands wandered beneath my tank top. I let out a small gasp as he barely brushed the underside of my breasts, making me lose my train of thought and shudder. "You were saying?" He asked again smirking from his position which was getting dangerously close to where his hands were still teasing.

"I was just thinking," I began, and as hard as I tried a moan escaped me as his mouth was now right between my breasts and inching closer and closer to its goal, but I managed to preserver. "If you weren't such an idiot you might've gotten the results you were looking for in this better way over a decade ago." He brought his face back up to eye level for a second, looking deep in thought. I nearly cried in protestation, wanting to bring him back to his previous ministrations.

"Yup, you're right. I am an incredibly stupid boy." I laughed at his comment and pushed him off, not able to handle his teasing anymore. Before he could complain I was straddling his hips and made quick work of discarding his shirt, pushing it up over his head and tossing it carelessly. And even though it wasn't the first time, my mind reeled at the sight of his toned chest barred for me to see and touch. If his mischievous grin is anything to go by, he doesn't mind my mute fascination. With lidded eyes I took my time to feel every contour of the body I already had memorized, trailing my fingers down until I reached the hem of his pants. I let my fingers graze there for a bit, enjoying his sharp intact of breath at my light touches. Shaking my head slightly, I tried to regain some focus.

"That's good you found such a forgiving Meatball Head like me to put up with you then," I said grinding into him for emphasis and letting out a cry as he deliberately, roughly pushed up against me in the most frustratingly amazing way. Using all my effort, as my muscles had turned to mush, I lifted up both my shirt and bra off and threw them overhead. He thrust forward again, letting out a strangled curse... Oh my God. I opened my eyes just slightly and saw his eyes darkened as he let out another strangled groan from frustration and pleasure. With a feral growl, he quickly wrapped his legs around my waist and pushed me back under him. Who's getting points here? Oh, hell. All I care about is that somehow in under a minute both of us didn't have a stitch of clothing on and I could barely breathe from anticipation. How he managed that I'll never fully understand.

"Oh yeah," he groaned, going in for the kill.

And the last coherent thought before my brain turned to complete, lusty mush was: And so the Meatball Head and her Stupid, Jerk Extraordinaire lived happily ever after.

_Oh yeah._


End file.
